Bunny Ears
by markovgirl
Summary: A treasure hunt for Tom. Submission for the Gutter City Easter 'Bunny' Challenge. Happy Easter!


_The Easter Bunny's been today_

_He dropped some eggs along the way_

_Follow the clues - you need to be wise_

_As they will lead you to your prize. _

Tom smirked and smashed open the chocolate egg that had been left for him inside of the Slytherin Common Room. The shell dropped to the floor, revealing another small piece of parchment, neatly folded inside.

_This clue is on some shelves_

_So go and take a look_

_It's hidden amongst words and pictures_

_Inside your favourite ..._

"Really?" he chided. "You could have made this a little harder."

He stepped over the remains of the shell toward the exit, brushing the shreds of chocolate from his hands. This was idiotic, of course, but _so _like her. He chuckled as he rounded the corner that led to the Library - he didn't know why he was following through with her little game. Perhaps out of sheer curiosity? No. More likely he was hoping that she would be at the end of it. Wearing only bunny ears.

He shook the thought from his head and pushed through the Library door. Now, to find his favourite book. Hermione was one of the few people who knew the title of the book he treasure above all. It was hardly a groundbreaking piece of work, nor was it specific to his magical interests - yet, he could not deny that it was his favourite. It reminded him of the first time he learned of Hogwarts, of magic, when he learned that he was not possessed by some 'evil demon' but was part of a something beautiful.

Tom ran his hand over the spine of the oldest copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' and plucked it from the shelf. He flicked through the book quickly, until a small note dropped to the floor from between the pages. Another clue, written in her small, neat handwriting was displayed.

_Outside you must go_

_To the place where I met you_

_If you find a screeching plant_

_Then you'll find your next clue too. _

The place they first met? Tom pondered the thought as he slipped the copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' back into the shelves. It must have been during their first year at the School, their first class..._Herbology. _

He remembered it quite clearly, still. Hermione had been the girl to always raise her hand first, never leaving a second for another student to answer. She had irritated him to no end at first. Every squeaking answer she gave was textbook, thus he labelled her as a boring academic, one not willing to take risks or think outside of the box. It was only as the years progressed that he saw her potential shine. Textbook learners were not always powerful and Hermione possessed an innate power that rivaled even his own. He remembered their first confrontation.

"_You should think more on the magical potential you possess, rather than simply following what the school tells you."_

"_I'm not going to break any laws. I follow what Hogwarts teaches because the Professors are the foremost experts in their field!"_

"_I'm not suggesting you do anything illegal, Hermione. I'm simply saying that you should be more adventurous. There's more to life than what you read in a book or what stale old men tell you."_

"_Stop criticizing my work and bugger off, Riddle."_

He smiled. The next time he saw her, she had been practicing a spell that neared the darker end of the spectrum alone, in a darkened classroom.

Tom crumbled the next note in his hand and dropped it to the floor. He knew exactly where this debacle led - there was no need to follow her silly game. Turning on his heel, he strode out of the Library and toward seventh floor.

They had both discovered the Room of Requirement at the same time, whilst on their rounds as Head Boy and Head Girl. It was only months ago - they had been arguing, as per usual, when Hermione turned to him in anger, stomping her foot.

"_Look, I've had enough of your nonsense Tom! If we have to do rounds together, we can at least do them in silence!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Why on Earth would we do that?" he replied, with a smirk. _

"_Because otherwise I will punch you in your stuck-up nose!" she turned back to the hallway and strode forward. _

"_Charming, Granger, really," he chuckled, catching up to her in a few swift steps. _

"_You know, you're still not being quiet."_

_They walked in silence a little further before Tom turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "What was that? That noise? Did you hear it?"_

_Hermione flushed red. "Yes, I heard it. It was my stomach. I skipped dinner to finish my Transfiguration essay."_

_Tom sighed irritably and rolled his eyes at her. "Typical."_

_As soon as he spoke, the wall beside them began to transform. A small, wooden door emerged through the stone and suddenly the air was filled with an array of delicious smells. _

_Hermione looked at Tom in alarm, raising her wand slightly at her side. "What is this?"_

"_I've no idea."_

"_I've never seen this door before, have you? We've been up and down this corridor a million times."_

"_No, I've never seen it either."_

"_It might hold something dangerous."_

_They both shared a smile and, with wands raised, moved closer to the door. _

He stood in the same spot as he had that first time, thinking of her excited eyes. Slowly, a door appeared in front of him, pinned to which was a piece of parchment that read 'HAPPY EASTER'.

"Hermione?" he called, pushing the door open. "What is go-"

He paused, face settling into a smirk. _Bunny ears._ This girl was perfect.


End file.
